Sleeping In The Boys Dorm
by Born-for-broadway
Summary: So this is a drabble about when Damian, Lindsay, Alex and Samuel were the final four in the Glee Project and Lindsay was all alone in the Girls dorm. Hope you enjoy xD *WARNING* Includes some Damsay smut*


_**So this is a drabble about when Damian, Lindsay, Alex and Samuel were the final four in the Glee Project and Lindsay was all alone in the Girls dorm. Hope you enjoy xD**_

_***WARNING* Includes some Damsay smut***_

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'll go to bed now" Lindsay sighed. The four of them were sitting in the rec room watching a movie. "I think I'll go too" Samuel said. Alex and Damian agreed so the four of them went upstairs and got ready for bed. Before they went, Lindsay went into the boys room.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to say goodnight before ye go to sleep" she said. "Aww how nice" Damian said, sarcastically. Lindsay picked up a pillow from one of the empty beds and threw it at him. There was no denying it, Damian was a cutie. Lindsay wasn't going to lie about it. And after their kiss in sexuality week, there was some confusing feelings. But Lindsay's goal here was to win, she couldn't let romance get in the way. Of course it didn't help that he was on his bed, only wearing an old pair of sweatpants, bare chested.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep here Lindsay?" Alex asked. They had discussed it earlier on in the day. "Nah, I'm okay" she insisted. "Are you sure you won't be scared?" Damian said in a baby's voice. "Don't make me hit you again" she threatened.

"Night guys" she said and went back to her room. It was so lonely being the only girl in the room. It felt bigger and darker. She missed Hannah so much. After an hour of tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, she knew it was no good. She got out of her bed, wearing a tank top and some short shorts, and tip toed over to the boys dorm. From outside the door, she heard a chorus of snoring.

She walked in very quietly, deciding which bed to sleep in. She walked over to the one beside Damian and dropped her pillow on to it. She was standing in between her and Damian's beds when she dropped her teddy bear. While she was bending over to get it, she got the fright of her life. She felt someone's hands wrap around her waist. Damian pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "Damian! You scared me" she laughed. "Were you scared?" he mocked. She hit his leg. "It's ok. You can sleep here" he said.

"Thanks" she smiled and started to get up, but he pulled her back down. "No, I meant you can sleep here" he said, gesturing to the bed. "Really? you don't mind?" Lindsay asked. "Course not. You're hot" he joked. "Damian McGinty! Are you flirting with me?" she laughed. "Maybe.." Damian said, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. She smiled and buried her head into his bare chest, thinking that things couldn't get any better.

*Half an hour later*

Lindsay was still wide awake, she just couldn't get to sleep. She felt Damian wiggle around beside her. "Damian? Are you still awake?" she whispered. "You too?" he sighed. Lindsay turned to face him, and saw his eyes were wide open. "I can't get to sleep. I've tried everything" she sighed. "Me too" Damian groaned. Lindsay rested her head on his chest again. "Well…you know, I can think of something that…might not help us fall asleep, but will give us something to do" he said. Lindsay sat up in the bed. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, confused.

Damian sat up beside her. He faced her, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Oh.." Lindsay whispered when they broke apart. "Like I said..you're hot" Damian smiled. Lindsay smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Damian grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He grazed her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues collided and made the kiss deeper.

Damian lay back down onto the bed and pulled Lindsay on top of him. They continued to make out, and Damian started to slowly slide his hands close to her ass. Lindsay broke away from him. "Wait Damian, what about Alex and Samuel?" she asked, nodding her head to where the two boys were snoring loudly. "Oh ya, I forgot" Damian groaned. "That was fun though" Lindsay smiled. Damian laughed and Lindsay lay back down onto his chest. They tried to get to sleep for the next 5 minutes, but there was a lot of tension between them. Eventually Lindsay just sighed and said "You know..we could go into the girls dorm?" she suggested. Damian didn't hesitate, he jumped straight out of the bed and put on his wolf slippers. "Really Damian? The slippers?" Lindsay laughed. The pair ran to the door when Lindsay stopped, causing Damian to bump into her. "I'm not…implying anything…but if things get a bit….steamy….do you have..you know.." she said awkwardly. "Oh right" Damian said, and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a condom. "Let's go" he smiled.

Once they got into the room, Lindsay flicked on the light switch and Damian jumped onto one of the beds. He tapped the space beside him, gesturing for Lindsay to sit down. She laughed and jumped onto the bed. They started making out again and Damian lifted Lindsay's shirt off her. He moved from her lips to her neck. "Oh ya.." Lindsay moaned, while running her fingers through his hair. He unclipped her bra to reveal her cleavage. "woah" he gasped and kissed her breasts gently.

Meanwhile, Lindsay slipped of his sweatpants. She sat up and took him in her hands. Then she took him in her mouth and started sucking. "Oh..fuck…Lindsay" Damian moaned, not quite believing that this was happening. When she was finished, Damian slipped of her underwear and entered her. "OH…SHIT!" She exclaimed. "Faster..Damian…keep going" she moaned. Damian moved faster and formed a rhythm with her.

Once they were done, Damian lay on the bed beside her. "Well…that was amazing" Lindsay gasped. "I can't believe that actually happened" Damian said. "I know….did you..have feelings for me?" Lindsay asked. "Well….Like I said a lot tonight..you're really hot, and funny, and talented, and nice…but if I'm being honest I never really looked at you like that" Damian said. "I feel the exact same way. And…now?" Lindsay asked. "Well…after..tonight….I'm definitely starting to look at you like that" he laughed. Lindsay laughed and kissed his lips softly. Now things couldn't get better.


End file.
